


Rising Steam

by VoltageAxe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fondling, Hair-pulling, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lemon, Masturbation, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageAxe/pseuds/VoltageAxe
Summary: Originally a submission for NaLu Love Fest 2016. Little did both Natsu and Lucy know that their unexpected encounter, in an unlikely place, would result in more than a good soak in the hot springs! Oneshot. Heavy sexual content, reader's discretion is advised. Read and review!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all the Fairy Tail fans out there, and especially those who are also fans of NaLu! 
> 
> Originally, the idea for this story began several months ago, when I started to type it out. However, I kinda got sidetracked by a lot of things, and thus, left this story unfinished. With the NaLu Love Fest that recently happened at Tumblr, 'though, I wanted to get back on this story where I last left off. I hope all of you enjoy this next lemon oneshot, with enough being said!

It was an incredibly awkward situation that Lucy Heartfilia had gotten herself into, one that would put her in such dire embarrassment, wishing it hadn't happened _yet again_ in her mind.

But it had happened, anyway.

She found herself covering her own fully-bared body, to the best of her abilities, with a white towel. Her mouth was left agape, jaw hanging down slightly in surprise. Likewise, her widened eyes gave out a similar expression of shock and astonishment. Those honey-brown irises within them, were directed straight at a muscular, well-built male in the near distance, who had hair of pink that was all bushy and whatnot. Just like Lucy, he was also without his usual clothing, but he held a white towel over his shoulder. It left the celestial mage gawking at every single detail about his wholly-exposed body before her eyes, even down to the… _area_ that was in-between his legs. Right away, many thoughts were conjured up in Lucy's head.

Those thoughts were racing through her mind, the first in which she asked herself about why was he here with her. Then, there was another in which she asked herself about why on Earthland was he also out in the nude, as well. And then, there was another in which she asked herself the ultimate question: _**how**_ _did she end up, of all the situations, in something like this?_

* * *

It all happened after they had both completed a long and exhausting job somewhere in Fiore, if only, to earn a lot of money for themselves. Lucy had travelled in tandem with her guild-mate, Natsu Dragneel, close by, walking down the dirt and gravelled pathways on their way back to Magnolia. Usually, the pink-haired dragon-slayer had his Exceed companion, Happy, to tag along with them in their adventures. However, the blue-furred cat was already out with Wendy and Carla in the town, leaving both Natsu and Lucy on their own to complete the job at hand.

The two of them arrived at a small town several kilometres away from Magnolia, to eliminate a large band of thugs that had taken control of this town, and to recover the valuables they had taken, back to their rightful owners. It was supposed to be a job that was considerably easy to do at both their levels, as Lucy thought, but it had become the exact opposite for her. While they had succeeded in driving the bandits out of the town, and retrieved all the stolen valuables back to the townspeople there, Natsu had ended up—rather, predictably—burning half of the town into ashes, in doing so. That resulted in a reduction of their reward payment, which understandably had caused Lucy to be so upset at her dragon-slayer partner.

" _Seriously, Natsu?_ " Lucy brought her palm against a part of her face, in frustration, before quickly turning to the dragon slayer. "Was that really even necessary?"

In response, Natsu turned his head to her, mildly arguing back at the blonde. "Well, I had to do what had to be done! What did you kinda expect me to do, huh?"

The celestial mage scowled deeply. "Anything but, a-hem, _not setting fire to half of the town?_ "

"Whatever," he sneered, continuing to walk alongside her down the unpaved pathway. "We got the job done, anyway."

"But we surely needed all that money, Natsu," she frowned, bringing up the importance of going on that job. "You don't get it. I needed that to pay off my rent, which is due in a couple of weeks!"

Natsu softened his gaze at her, assuring to his female guild-mate. "Don't worry about it, Lucy," he flashed his grin, reassuringly, "you'll be just fine. We'll just do some more jobs until you have enough to pay off that rent of yours!"

The blonde mage glared at him. "That still doesn't help." She released a frustrated sigh, turning away from him. "Anyway, we've been travelling for more than a few days on foot, and I just want to take a rest from all of this action we've been having."

"Ah, we'll find a hotel or somewhere to stay," Natsu smiled widely. "I'm sure we're near one of them going at this way here."

' _Yeah, you must be sure, Natsu,'_ Lucy thought to herself, rolling her eyes, before leering at the dragon slayer. _'You must be…I hope.'_

* * *

To Lucy's surprise, Natsu had managed to locate a hotel that they discovered, stumbling upon a small township in their return to Magnolia. Both had never visited this hotel before, but having taken much consideration into Lucy's needs from earlier, Natsu decided that they would stay there for a short little while. Both mages found the owners and staff to be very polite and courteous, as they checked-in for the temporary stay, and found the rooms to have great cleanliness like the hotels they had stayed over at, in their previous adventures together.

There was a distinct detail that the blonde female had picked up in the printed guides, as she scanned her eyes through them. That detail happened to describe, on one page of the guide, the hotel having a natural, open-air hot spring located outside of the hotel, just a small distance away behind the establishment.

"Huh," Lucy blinked, murmuring to her own self. "Maybe I should try that out sometime."

Sitting on the edge of their bed, Natsu quietly reflected to himself, just as his superb hearing skills picked up exactly on his partner's musings from under her own breath. He turned his head to glance at the blonde female who was standing across from the mattress, facing right behind the dresser and mirror, while continuing to read the literary print in her hands.

"Hopefully," she mused quietly by herself, "it actually is what it's said, when I get there."

The pink-haired dragon slayer then turned away from her, remaining quiet as he lowered his head down at the floor below, continuing to ponder by his own.

* * *

Morning fell, the next day, with the skies having opened out in clear blue, and with bright sunlight. Inside the room of the hotel that both mages were staying at, Natsu had finally woke up from his slumber, getting himself upright ever so slowly, as he stretched his arms and gently lolled his head around.

"Wow," the pink-haired dragon slayer remarked quietly to himself, and released a loud yawn, as he regained his wakefulness with a bright grin. "Now _that_ was quite the dream I was having."

He then slowly turned his head to the right, before his eyes snapped open widely, as he noticed that he was the only one occupying the bed. Natsu raised his eyebrows with alarm, rubbing his eyes with the ends of his fists to be sure that he truly wasn't seeing things, before he blinked at the side of the bed that used to be taken up by his blonde partner. He then turned his head left and right to scan the entire area of the room, before the pink-haired male had finally gotten off the mattress, standing up firmly with feelings of suspicion creeping into his mind.

"Eh?" Natsu kept one eyebrow raised, turning his head around again. "Where's Lucy?"

He scratched the back of his head in confusion, having paced around the room, trying to find where she could've been. He searched into the entire bathroom, looked through the closet, and anywhere else he thought she would be there. Nothing had turned up in his efforts. No sign of her at all.

The dragon slayer then moved toward the set of windows, opening them up, to capture a glimpse at the plain view of the town being surrounded by the green of pine trees, and the mountains in the much greater distance. He took a small moment to view the immediate area outside, before turning away from the open windows.

"Huh," Natsu thought out loudly to himself. "Surely, that weirdo couldn't have been going around town for something?"

He then shrugged at his own suggestion, before he caught a peek at an object that was off the very corner of his eyes. Walking over to the dresser, he picked up the pamphlet that Lucy had read from the day before, before flipping through it. His focus was set on the pictures of the natural hot spring that was advertised by the hotel, just looking through it with his own eyes. Setting the printed literature onto the top of the dresser, Natsu conceded that Lucy was probably off somewhere within the town, probably doing nothing much than to do some sight-seeing. Dressed in his usual attire, the dragon slayer retrieved his signature scarf and donned it around his neck, before gathering a large cotton towel to drape it over one of his shoulders, as he faced the doorway out of their room.

' _Might as well go out all the way to the hot springs, anyway,'_ Natsu decided in his own thoughts, pushing the door open, and stepping out into the hallway ahead. _'I'm sure Lucy wouldn't actually be over there, at a time like this.'_

He travelled down the hallways and floors, leading to the back of the hotel on the ground floor, following the way to the hot springs outside.

Little did Natsu know that his partner wasn't out to do some sight-seeing around, and that he would eventually wind up meeting her, on what would be more than be a good soaking in the springs…

* * *

The sun continued to hang in place within the blue skies, its rays of light reflecting off the waters of the onsen outdoors. Standing on the flattened, stony pavement, Lucy scanned from left to right with her eyes, taking in the whole scenery surrounding the naturally-heated waters of the onsen. Her hand remained firmly on the towel that held tightly around her body.

It was just about everything that she had expected all along, from looking at the photographs on that pamphlet. It was an area considered remote from the hotel, but it was also definitely a location that was isolated and serene. There was a wall of tall, sloping cliffs that sealed off the waters from the one side of the onsen just straight across from where she stood, lined with trees and other foliage around the tops of the cliffs, and boulders of differing sizes emplaced at the bottom, some of them peaking above the water. As the celestial mage could tell, by looking to her right, the pool of warming water had continued for several more metres down that direction she was facing, making it one of the more spacious bathing areas she had visited in her life.

Dipping a foot into the pristine, purified waters, Lucy found it to be just right in terms of how warm it was. Taking a few small steps into the springs, the blonde female could find herself feeling more comfortable upon sinking both her feet in, as the warming sensation of the water spread through her legs from the bottom-up. She continued to move into the deepening waters, until she stopped as soon as she felt the water level reach closer to the bottom edge of her towel.

Lucy then released her hold on the large, rectangular strip of cloth covering her bare body, pulling it away from her, before settling the towel over her shoulder. Looking for a place to settle herself down somewhere in the springs, the celestial mage had found one nearby. The towel being neatly-folded and situated on the edge of the stony pavement beside her, Lucy slowly stretched her arms out and gave out a relieved sigh, as she fully submerged into waters below.

"Now, this is more like it," the celestial mage happily hummed, as she took in the soothing heat of the springs, at its fullest.

Relaxing against the edge of the onsen for more than a few minutes, the blonde Heartfilia gathered her thoughts with regards to the hot springs itself. The steam that wafted up into the air wasn't too thick, nor too thin; it was dense enough so that the celestial mage could take a glimpse at the very natural surroundings in front of her. She had found the water to be velvet-like, gentle around her skin, helping to calm her down into a higher state of comfort. And then, there was the heat perpetuated continuously from the bottom of the springs. It was just right for her to take it all in.

Somehow, the thought of that had quickly turned into another thought that crossed her mind, as the warmth itself had greatly reminded her of her pink-haired partner.

Suddenly, the mood changed from being calm to being irate for Lucy, as she turned her head around and closed her eyes, giving off a quieted huff to herself.

' _Natsu,'_ she thought in her head, reminiscing about what occurred the day before. _'What a hot-headed moron he is.'_

It was only a moment before she started to realize something about him, forcing her to open her eyes again, the feeling of doubt marked by the frown on her face.

Lucy reflected deeply upon him. _'But then, there's also Natsu, who does cares more about me, and is kind toward me as well.'_ She turned her head back to where she originally was facing, before looking down towards the water. _'Not only that…but he risked his own life to save mine when it mattered the most.'_

Those were all the qualities that she liked about Natsu, as she kept her thoughts focused on him. On top of those qualities that she admired about the dragon slayer, she had also liked his courage, his determination, his smile…

…and apparently enough, _**his body**_.

The blonde female gasped to herself, as she somehow started to think about every physical part of him that she liked, a faint red gathering across her cheeks. The heat radiating off her body had grown slightly in intensity, as she was lost in her thoughts, fantasizing about the dragon-slayer himself. She had pictured Natsu in her mind, with his handsome facial features, muscular biceps, and a well-defined torso….

Unaware of what she was doing to herself, Lucy then fantasized of Natsu doing _it_ with her. Slowly moving a submerged arm, the celestial mage crept her fingers through the water, down to the sensitive spot between her legs. Lucy drew a sharp gasp as she rubbed the tips of her fingers against her cleft, feeling the stimulation heighten her senses. In her own fantasy, as she closed her eyes, she imagined the pink-haired male doing the same ministrations to her nether-lips.

Droplets of sweat started to form around her upper-body, running down her skin and mingling with the beads of water from the springs that had already been affixed to her body. Lucy quietly panted out and whimpered, as she continued to fiddle around with her cleft.

' _Is it just me,'_ Lucy thought for a second, _'or is it getting a bit too hot in here?'_

The blonde mage could swear that all the extra heat wasn't just coming from the springs itself, but rather it had come from the arousal she experienced, having delved deep into her once-hidden fantasies. She could feel the tension gently building up within her body, as she continued to move her fingers against her own entrance, the sounds of panting and moaning escaping her lips becoming a bit more noisily. As soon as she started to insert one of her fingers into her folds, Lucy's eyes cracked wide open in sudden shock, an even louder gasp amplifying the realization that came to her.

Her movements ceased, before she brought her fingers above the water, and looked closely at them with those shocked eyes. The dusting of red across her face had flared up brightly, as she maintained her focus on those very fingers, slowing down her breaths.

"W-what…what am I doing?" Lucy blinked and stammered, trying to get her own senses back from those fantasies. "D-did I just do this to myself?"

A quiet squeal erupted afterward, the celestial mage shaking her own head with chagrin, putting her palms against her face.

"Why did I just think of him like that?" She asked herself, attempting to deny what was absolutely her inner desires. "Do I _really_ see him in that way, or was it just something Mirajane pointed out all along? No…it can't be, right?"

Lucy could recall having a conversation with her friend the other day, discussing about subject matter relating to romance, and romantic relationships, in general. Mira had once brought up the point about having fantasies of one's love interest in dreams that happen during both night and day, as something that signifies about how much one is totally in love with that person. Naturally, Lucy brushed it off as something totally ridiculous, while ignoring how much she had romantic feelings for Natsu from time to time.

But, alas, this latest incident had already proven that she could not deny all those sorts of feelings she had for him. She truly was in love with Natsu all along, and there was no way she could take everything back from doing this.

Lucy gasped again. "Oh, God! Do I really have feelings of _those kinds_ for Natsu?" She pondered the thought for more than a moment, before giving out a deep sigh of frustration. "I guess it couldn't be helped, given all that time I've spent with him together…"

Coming back to the feeling of the need to take pleasure in her own fantasies again, if only to relieve them at once, Lucy looked left and right suspiciously, to see if she was still the only one in the springs. Still the only one there, she discovered.

The celestial mage gave a short huff, frowning. "There better be no one around to see all of this."

Lucy brought her fingers down through the water again, starting to stroke them against her vaginal entrance, reigniting the arousal spreading through her body. She closed her eyes shut once more, and began to exhale heavily upon picking up the pace of her self-ministrations, letting out delighted moans that escaped her lips. The celestial mage now imagined Natsu being inside of her, sliding her fingers into her folds and out in repeated movements, lightly fondling her own bosom at the same time.

"Oh, yes!" Another groan sounded from Lucy, becoming louder than before. "Natsu, that's it, yes…"

Every muscle and fiber in her body shuddered, as she continued to pleasure herself to her own, inner-most fantasies, thrusting her fingers in and out of her own entrance. She sped the pace of her movements, feeling the tension pooling in her body that was building with such intensity. Sharp cries and moans spilled out of her mouth, as the celestial mage had also given firmer squeezes to her own breasts.

"Natsu… _ah!_ " Lucy cried out, completely lost in her own fantasies, as she tried to reach the peak of her pleasure. " _Oh, Natsu!_ "

His name escaped her lips like a mantra, as if she was calling out for him to satisfy those very carnal desires that had already taken control over her. Lucy could feel herself become even closer to completely relieving herself of all those desires, keeping up the pace of her fingers reaching in and out of her inner folds.

"S-so close," the blonde female noted with a gasp, half an eye open, before she cried out loudly upon reaching a sensitive spot within her cleft. " _Natsu!_ "

Little did Lucy know that the dragon-slayer in her fantasies would indeed come to answer her calls, satisfying her desires even more so, than whatever reverie she was caught in.

* * *

A short distance away from the onsen, the pink-haired Dragneel made his way down the path towards it. Only in a towel wrapped around his waist, and his scarf neatly around his hair like a headband of sorts, the dragon-slayer could hardly wait to get himself in the hot springs already.

"I definitely could need some relaxation from all that fighting," Natsu mused to himself, aloud, as he traversed through the pathway lined with dense forestry. "I sure hope I get all that, when I finally come all the way over there!"

Nearing where the hot springs were, the dragon-slayer took another few steps, before he stopped dead in his tracks. It was upon hearing a very familiar noise that made him freeze in place, forcing him to perk up his ears against the open air, eyes becoming filled with concern of some sort. There, he heard it again. His pupils shrunk within those eyes that greatly widened, having heard her cries that echoed from the near distance.

" _Natsu!_ "

To the pink-haired mage, it had sounded as if Lucy was surely in trouble! Without any time for a thought, Natsu began to take off running to where she was, slowly picking up her scent along the way.

"Lucy!" A shout tore away from him, his facial expression one of both anger and fear, as he ran towards the location. "Where are you?! I'm coming to you!"

Picking up speed in his legs, the large towel that clung onto his hips began slipping off from underneath him. Natsu managed to snatch the white piece of cloth into his fingers, the second it fell off and away. Hoping nobody else would see him in the nude, the dragon-slayer continued rushing towards the onsen.

* * *

Lucy continued to jam her fingers in and out of her tight channel, rubbing the tips against her inner folds, as she pushed towards reaching her climax. Her gasps and moans became noisier, with squeals and shrieks in between them. The celestial mage could feel herself just about to reach that highest point in her own pleasure, the tension boiling up deep within her, about to explode.

" _I'm nearing my limit,_ " she cried out, panting. " _Natsu, I'm—_ "

"LUCY!"

Her eyes snapped wide open again, as she froze at the sound that she just heard, completely taking her off from her reverie. A horrified gasp sounded out from Lucy, as she stopped whatever she was doing, whipping her head to her right. For a second, she assumed that it was him in her fantasies that called out to the celestial mage, but then she heard the actual sounds of footsteps becoming louder as they got closer nearby, followed by the crunch of a twig.

' _No, wait a minute!'_ A stream of new thoughts flowed through her conscience. _'T-that can't actually be him, is it?'_

Lucy struggled to get herself off from the edge of the springs, having felt slightly light-headed and dazed from pleasuring herself, moments before. She managed to locate and retrieve her towel, trying to cover herself as much as possible, before he could even get here. Turning her body around to face the immediate direction where the sounds were coming from, the blonde female could hear him call out her name again from nearby, Lucy finally being able to get his name off from her lips.

"Natsu?"

She could then hear him call out her name twice, having heard him enter the water with a large splash, followed by a few light splashes. Immediately, Lucy could notice that the steam rising from the waters had gradually become thicker, at the same time she could hear those splashes becoming louder, the closer they were to her. She could barely make him out in the near distance, with the steam having formed a layer of fog in front of her eyes.

Suddenly, as she saw his figure treading increasingly closer to her, there was a gust of wind that blew through the entire area of the onsen. The breeze had cleared up much of the thickening steam, but had also forced Lucy to withstand it, holding her arm out as the direction of the wind blew straight against her.

When the winds finally died down, Lucy opened her eyes again to see that most of the foggy vapour had vanished away.

However, her eyes suddenly bulged out of her sockets, as soon as she saw Natsu in the clearest form of his physical being.

There, her astonished eyes fell on the dragon-slayer, who was now standing a few metres away from the blonde, directly facing towards her. Lucy trained her sights on him, for the fact that he had worn _literally nothing_ on him, aside from a towel carried over his shoulder. His salmon-pink hair shone brightly in the sunlight, the shine of the sun also reflecting off from the Adonis-like features of his body. Her eyes then fell to the area between his legs, the blonde holding her breath at that sight. Although it was in its flaccid state, he was still considerably lengthy in her eyes, just hanging down there.

And to think, every part of him was _truly_ what Lucy liked about Natsu, whether it was in her fantasies, or not.

"N-N-Natsu," she finally stammered out, her face flushed with red as much as Erza's hair, before she screeched bashfully, "w-what the hell are you doing here, you idiot?!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow in genuine confusion. "Eh?" He slowly moved his feet through the water, towards her. "What do you mean, _'what am I doing here'_? I wanted to have some relaxation, but then I heard you call out my name on the way here…so, I thought you got yourself into great trouble."

Lucy was even more surprised to find him advancing closely towards her, causing her to take a few steps of her own, backwards.

" _W-what?!_ " She squealed, before admonishing him not to get any closer to her—albeit, weakly. "Hey, wait…y-you're getting too close, Natsu."

The pink-haired male raised both his eyebrows. "But, we always are close together, Lucy," he stated obliviously, "isn't it how it is?"

" _N-not like this!_ "

Suddenly, Lucy found herself losing friction on the floor of the springs, as she tried to back away from Natsu, her foot slipping on a rounded stone that was embedded into the grounding. A loud, terrified shriek broke away from Lucy, as she started to fall on her back, catching the dragon-slayer off-guard.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried out, as he tried to catch her in the nick of time, before he found his own arm being caught tightly by her hand at the same time she fell, taking him in with her. A loud yelp escaped from Natsu, as he fell into the water along with Lucy, the grip on his own towel loosening up to let it away from his hand.

There was a giant splash in the springs, water shooting up into the air like a geyser, before all of it broke apart and came back down.

Natsu fought and tussled around for a few seconds, before he realized that he was now above the water, coughing out the liquid a couple of times. He then felt something quite soft and squishy that his fingers were holding against, squeezing it again to know for sure what it was.

"Huh," the dragon-slayer asked himself, aloud, "what am I holding in my hand, exactly?"

Without warning, Natsu could hear Lucy screaming very loudly, as she realized that he was on top of her, and holding onto her breast. The blonde celestial mage swatted her hand at the one groping her.

Lucy screeched at him, as she was able to get herself away from Natsu. "Don't touch me like that!"

" _Ow!_ " Natsu yelped, feeling the sting on his hand, upon letting go from her. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to do it; I thought I was just holding onto some kinda meat!"

"Hmph!" Lucy turned away from him with a huff, laying down in the shallow water, while clinging the towel to her body with a hand.

Natsu gave a grumpy frown at her, and turned his head away from her, in response. He sat on his knees, submerging half his body in the springs.

A few minutes had passed between the two, as both had remained silent in the onsen, letting the tranquil sounds of nature take over for the moment. Natsu still had his head turned away from Lucy, staring down at the stony ground, through the transparent water over it. He then shifted his gaze back towards the blonde mage in front of him, who was also continuously not looking towards him at all. The dragon-slayer made the aside glance back towards the water, thinking about what happened in the sequence of events that took place very recently. Before he knew it, there was a thought that crossed his mind, reminding him ever so much in its significance.

Natsu finally spoke up, being the first to break the silence. "Hey, Lucy, just listen to me for a second," he cleared his throat. "There's something that I wanted to talk about with you, lately…"

Lucy slowly shifted her eyes towards him without even turning her head, before shifting them back with a subdued scoff.

"But, you really have to listen to what I gotta say." Natsu turned his head to direct his gaze at her, rubbing the back of his head softly. "I don't know how else I'm going to have to explain this, but it just occurred to me when I slept last night."

Maintaining her body language towards Natsu, Lucy decided to listen to him while she did.

"I had this sort of dream," he elaborated to her, "some sort of dream that was weird to me, at first, but it kinda got very clear to me, the more I thought about it. I had a dream, where I met you at a place just like this one. Just you and me, Lucy. And, somehow, we got very close together, and I looked at you right in the eyes…"

Lucy's eyes widened with bewilderment, as soon as she heard exactly how Natsu described his dream. She slightly turned her head towards him, with a small gape in her mouth. Was it true that Natsu was having this kind of reverie that Mira described, as well? It couldn't be…right?

"And then," Natsu continued, his head bowing, "I started to have these…strange feelings all over me, when I saw you in the eyes." He paused, trying to figure it out what it exactly was. "I'm not sure what it is, but it left me all tingly, and, oh, I don't know…I just felt like I get all nervous when you're there with me. I mean, it certainly isn't a kind of disease, isn't it?"

That was all Lucy needed to hear, before she finally turned her head towards him, and broke her own silence. "Natsu."

The dragon-slayer looked up at her, upon hearing her call out his name. "Yes?"

Lucy slowly got up onto her feet, before moving closely towards him. "What you have just described to me…it isn't a disease," she explained to him, sitting down on her knees much like Natsu.

He shook his head. "It isn't?" Natsu raised his eyebrows. "Then, what is it?"

The blonde female quietly exhaled, as she told him what it exactly was. "It's love, Natsu," she revealed, placing a hand gently onto his shoulder. "What you are really feeling is love."

"But…I don't understand," he responded with confusion. "How can it really be _that?_ "

Lucy frowned at his blatant obliviousness, before she suppressed a gulp in her throat. "Let me be the one to show you it."

Natsu blinked. "How?"

In an instant, he felt one of Lucy's hands reach the back of his head, holding him by his hair. Her other hand had tipped his chin downward, before he felt her lips slant across his. Eyes widened in shock, Natsu found himself sharing the kiss with the gorgeous blonde girl he knew, as his long-time partner and guild-mate.

Lucy closed her eyes, locking her lips as tightly as she could with his own. She moaned into the kiss, savouring the touch of his lips against hers.

Natsu didn't know what to do, initially, but he soon found himself melting into the kiss, closing his eyes. His heart thrummed against his chest, the tingly feeling he described from earlier having taken over his senses. The temperature in his body began to rise steadily. He wrapped his arms around Lucy, pulling her flush against his chest, fully embracing her as they kissed.

The kiss lasted for a short moment, before they both pulled away from each other. Natsu panted lightly, relishing the sweet taste of her from that kiss. It was likewise for Lucy, placing her fingers gently onto the scar of his right cheek. It was an incredibly short moment, before her face quickly turned beet-red upon realizing what she just did, turning away from Natsu for a second.

' _Did I just actually do that with him?'_ She was flabbergasted, in her mind, feeling a bit hot around the ears. _'Oh, my goodness!'_

Her full attention was brought right back to Natsu, when she heard him call her name.

"Lucy," he breathed, slowly getting up off his feet, "now I think I fully understand what you mean." His lips creased to a slight smile. "And honestly…I really like it."

A small smile was on Lucy's face, still burning with red, as she also stood up straight. "I'm…I'm glad you liked it, Natsu."

The dragon-slayer raised his eyebrows. "But, there's one thing I gotta ask, 'though."

Lucy blinked. "W-what…what is it?"

"Based on all those things that I have said before," Natsu slowly spoke up, measuring his pauses accordingly, "I suppose you've haven't had those kinds of dreams before, have you?"

The blonde mage squeaked, backing up a bit, and waving her hands around to deny it. "W-what? No! Absolutely not!"

"Oh?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, curiously. "But I could tell, Lucy. Just before I met you here, I picked up a scent of some kind that belonged to you. It wasn't exactly what I usually found, but it really reminded me of you."

Lucy stammered bashfully, bottom lip quivering nervously. "A-and what of it?"

His eyes darkened a bit, as he took a step closer to the blushing celestial mage. "I figured, you know…if you did have those dreams of that sort, I wouldn't have taken in that kind of scent from you."

She stood still quite nervously, body quaking, as she saw him close the gap between him and her again. "N-Natsu?"

He narrowed his gaze at her, a grin starting to form on his face. "Just come out with it, Lucy," he sighed, turning his head away from her. "You have been having those dreams all along."

Lucy frowned, blinking at him. "W-what— _mmph!_ "

She was caught by surprise from Natsu, as he secured his lips against hers, in a flash. The kiss was a fierier one, even more passionate than when the blonde female kissed him first. Teeth clashed with each other, as were their tongues, having darted out against the other's. He tilted his head and kissed her deeply, opening his one eye to find that the towel still hanging to Lucy's body had been dampened and wrinkled, to the point where it was going to fall off. Natsu decided that he wanted it off her, anyway. Without her noticing, the dragon-slayer moved a hand to reach the top edge of her towel, peeling it away from her body, and throwing behind him into the water.

With the towel out of the way, both mages were now completely bare to each other. Natsu pulled Lucy into his embrace again, where the dragon-slayer could feel those large mounds press against his hard chest, erect buds poking out to make contact with his skin. He could feel the temperature rise further in his body, the heat pretty much coming from not just the onsen itself, at the same time he could also feel the blood rushing down to his loins.

Lucy groaned into the kiss, when she felt something starting to poke at her abdomen, not minding it for the moment she was experiencing with him.

The kiss lasted even longer than the first one, both lovers finding themselves panting for air, more so than ever, as they broke away. Lucy parted her eyes open, to give way to a dreamy gaze of Natsu himself. In her own eyes, he was just as handsome, as he was in her own fantasies. The difference was, his salmon-pink hair had been softened and flattened considerably by the water, his spiky bangs pulled back to reveal more of his forehead, and the intense gaze in his emerald eyes. It hiked up the arousal in her body, Lucy looking at him breathlessly.

"Natsu," she finally breathed out, bringing his attention to her. "Yes, Natsu…I've been having those dreams, in those moments just before you got here."

The pink-haired dragon-slayer was taken by slight surprise over her confession to him. It had just meant for Natsu that it was indeed, confirmation for his earlier suspicions. His hands sliding to her hips, Natsu leaned into her shoulder and closed in on her ear, with a naughty grin. Lucy gasped, and shuddered, as she felt his breath against the shell of her ear.

"Well, then," Natsu growled seductively, "would you like me to satisfy those, myself?"

Lucy gasped again, dimly aware of his suggestion. " _E-eh_?" She then screeched, as she felt Natsu suddenly scoop her up into his arms, carrying her to the edge of the hot springs. " _Natsu!_ "

The fiery dragon-slayer gave a mischievous chuckle to himself, setting her down gently onto the stony pavement, while he remained in the water. Another gasp escaped from Lucy, as he brought his hands to pin them against her own, above her head.

Natsu looked down at her, marvelling at the sight of this beautiful girl underneath him. Her long, brightly-blonde hair had fanned out over the pavement in fine waves, eyes of honey-brown drooping with burning passion. Although they were turned away from him, Natsu could tell that her eyes were beckoning the dragon-slayer to take control, and let him have it his way with her. He could hear her whimper quietly, releasing sultry breaths that spoke to him, the same way the look on her eyes did.

And then, there was more to it, when he looked further down. His eyes glanced at her most exotic feature, those pair of melon-sized mounds that slowly moved up and down as she breathed. He could see the nipples already having been puckered-up from being exposed to the open air. It had already occurred to Natsu that he had felt one of her breasts from earlier, but he also knew from there that his partner was willing to let him take her like this.

A loud whisper escaped his lips, calling for her name. "Lucy…"

The celestial mage turned her eyes skyward, facing directly at him. Her breath stilled, as she stared into those shining emerald-green irises, lined with hazel. To Lucy, he was the same man she saw in her own fantasies, but truly there before her eyes. He had everything she imagined in her dreams, from those broadened shoulders, to those bulging biceps, to his chiselled chest, and down to those well-defined abdominals. This was the man she hadn't thought about at first, but the one she needed the most.

Sure, they had seen each other in the nude before, in their previous adventures together. In fact, Natsu had already seen her without anything on, for more than once. Even back then, she could faintly remember him grope her a couple of times, but had let those instances slip away in her mind.

And, while she disapproved of him groping her from early on, she truly liked his touch, deep in her mind. His rough, calloused hand on her breast had sent a warming sensation that Lucy loved from within, fuelling her inner desires at the same time.

Cracking a small, but blissful smile, for a moment, Lucy couldn't help but stare at the handsome man who was right on top of her. The blue sky behind him had made the dragon-slayer stand out more, in front of her view. Before she could even wonder what he was going to do next, she was taken by surprise again, as Natsu quickly smashed his lips against hers.

Lucy wrapped her arms and legs around him, Natsu having leaned in further to give a searing kiss, one of her hands firmly onto his rigid back. The other hand had held tightly to the pink locks at the back of his head. Both mages could feel each other's breaths, as their lip-lock became further intense, their tongues rolling around and making contact against the other's.

"Natsu," she moaned, his name muffled by the dragon-slayer's lips.

The pink-haired mage groaned in response, returning with a murmur. "Lucy…"

It felt so good for Lucy, feeling him around and inside her mouth. She could feel like she was on cloud nine, being quite so heavenly in taking pleasure of this moment. If this happened to be another one of her dreams, then by all means, she did _not_ want it to wake up from it!

Natsu finally pulled his lips away from hers with a smack, thin strings of saliva between the tips of their tongues breaking apart. He found himself panting harder than before, as with Lucy. The blonde girl slowly caught her breath again, tilting her head up by the slightest to glimpse at her partner. She then squeaked and cried out, as his mouth suddenly made advances onto the skin of her slender neck, making deep kisses there, and tracing the tip of his tongue downward.

"A-ah…Natsu," Lucy moaned delightfully, feeling his breath fan out against her neck, sending chilling sensations down her spine.

She closed her eyes, as she felt him move lower, panting heavily. He made his way down, leaving a trail of teasing kisses and love marks. It started with her collarbone. Then, it was the under-side of her breast, before travelling across her flat abdomen, and planting a small kiss near her navel. Before he knew it, he found himself around the area between her legs, grinning widely like the Cheshire Cat.

Lucy slowly opened an eye, having noticed that his lips weren't there anymore, lifting her head to figure out where he was. "N-Natsu," she frowned, "w-why are you…"

Her eyes then broke open widely, a horrified scream erupting from the blonde girl, upon finding him staring directly at her nether-region.

" _No, Natsuuu!_ " She screeched loudly, pushing her hands out straight, her cheeks burning a rosier crimson. " _Don't look at it like that!_ "

Lucy tried to quickly close her legs to no avail, only to have Natsu spread them apart with a strong hold on her thighs, and resisting those hands that gripped and pushed at the front locks of his hair.

Natsu raised his eyebrows at her. "Eh? Why not?"

"Because, it…it's embarrassing," Lucy shyly responded, turning her gaze away from him.

Natsu blinked, before he narrowed his gaze at her, lowering himself on her nether-region again. Lucy shrieked and cried out, her hands covering her eyes, as he gave kisses and tiny nips against her inner thighs.

" _Kyaaah!_ Natsu… _don't!_ " Lucy thrashed her head left and right, eliciting a choked sob.

Having reached her vaginal entrance, the pink-haired dragon-slayer peered at it. Underneath the short thatch of golden-yellow curls, Natsu noticed how much she was aroused from all of what they were doing. Her engorged cleft had leaked clear moisture that glistened in the sun's rays, some of the fluid already spilt and spread all over the area between her thighs. Taking a sniff from there, Natsu could tell that this was the source of the scent he had picked up, inflaming his senses and making him lick his lips.

Lucy could only watch him through the gaps of her fingers, quivering and whimpering, before she released another cry of ecstasy as she felt him give a timid lick of his tongue on her folds.

" _Oh, God!_ Natsu!" She keened, closing her eyes shut as she started to feel him stimulate her. " _Ahn!_ "

Natsu tasted the fluid that gathered on her entrance, the dragon-slayer finding it to be sweet, as much as it smelled. He dove his head back to lash the tip of his tongue against her petals, licking up the nectar that flowed from there, repeating those very movements.

Blissful wails escaped from Lucy, the stimulating sensation of his licks had sent waves of pleasure through her body, forcing her to loll her head around. Her arms laid flat onto the pavement, and her hands clenched into fists against the ground.

"Oh…yes…that's it, Natsu," she breathed out airily, finding herself in a complete state of lust. "That's it… _more_ …"

A sly smile was on his face, as he took in her praises, keeping up the amount of pleasure he gave to Lucy. Spreading her apart with his fingers, Natsu dove his tongue even further into her slit. It had sent a powerful surge up her body, causing Lucy to throw her head back, and cry out in response.

" _Aaaahh!_ " The blonde beauty panted, and arched her back slightly, allowing his tongue to delve a bit deeper around her inner folds. "More, Natsu! _More!_ "

Natsu moved his tongue through her entrance, swirling it around her inner folds, gathering more of that sweet, _sweet_ nectar he now had craved for. Suddenly, he could feel her hands onto the top of his head. They weren't there to push him away, however—not this time. Her fingers had clutched tightly onto his bushy locks, pulling on them to give him the message that she wanted _more_ from the dragon-slayer. Natsu peeked his eyes above her vulva, while continuing his ministrations, staring intently at her. She was totally enjoying him, with that loving and blissful expression on her face saying it all. He was just glad on the inside that she enjoyed him doing this to her.

Lucy could only part her eyes open, but only barely, to look down at him, right as he focused on her clit again. She couldn't believe how…skilled he was with his tongue on her. Since when did he become so good at this? It soon didn't matter much to her, anyway, as she directed her attention at the mess of pink hair in between her legs.

"Natsu… _ahn!_ " Lucy gasped, head dropping back, being pushed to brink of her peak. "I'm so… _close!_ "

Having heard those cries, Natsu thrust his tongue harder into her, and across her outer folds. Lucy cried out his name again and again, as the dragon-slayer sucked vigorously, his tongue circling her cleft and in. His hands maintained a mighty grip on her thighs, helping to secure her to the stony ground, as she thrashed around as much as she could. She was about to explode, he could tell, and he wanted to get her to get there. Right away, he closed his lips onto her clit, sucking on it, before he traced his tongue around the sensitive pearl, and then dipping his tongue inside.

It was enough, to bring her to her release.

" _N-N-NATSU!_ " Lucy cried out again, as she felt him do it to her. " _Na—_ "

The blonde celestial mage then tossed her head back, screaming in raw pleasure. She bucked her hips, lifting and lowering with his mouth, a powerful sensation coursing through her body that heightened even more with every passing second.

Amid her orgasm, Natsu could feel her nectar gush out at once, into his mouth. A few squirts of it had ended up on his face and chin, as he ended up sucking her dry, in the moment of her release.

Lucy panted raggedly as she flopped back down onto the pavement, her back hitting the flat stones, as she started to recover from her climax. Natsu swallowed up whatever nectar was left in his mouth, licking his lips. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a satisfied grin on his face. Pulling himself away from her cleft, Natsu stared at Lucy to observe her.

Her head was leaning closer to her left, but tilted to her upper-right. But, her honey-brown eyes were glazed over, shifted directly towards his own, having been inflamed with wild and raw desire. Her mouth cracked open a small 'o', as she breathed with shaky sighs, drool having leaked down her chin. His heart started to pound harder, the heat in his body rising further again, as he witnessed her trembling figure before him.

During all this, Natsu could catch her murmuring something—his name.

"Natsu," she finally spoke, in between her panting. "It feels _good_ … _so good_ …"

The dragon-slayer quietly chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it," he grinned devilishly, before he narrowed his lustful eyes. "But we're not done yet."

Slowly sitting up, Lucy finally snapped out of the daze from her climax, blinking and raising her eyebrows at him. "W-what do you mean?"

Natsu drew a breath, before sighing. "I haven't really satisfied all of your dreams, just yet."

Lucy's eyes widened bewilderingly, biting her lower lip at his subtle suggestion. "A-all of them?"

"Yeah," he nodded shortly. "All of them."

Natsu could still feel himself at his highest point of arousal, the appendage in between his legs having been full-mast for a little while, and pulsating angrily with the need to release. He had only fulfilled Lucy by pleasuring her fully, but not the same for himself. The only way he could ever achieve that, is by fulfilling _the rest of her desires_ , with such actions that would shock the other members of their guild if they ever find out about it.

Lucy glared at him for a moment, before her eyes shifted down to his arousal. An expression of great surprise was painted on her face, as she got a good look at his manhood, before looking back up at his eyes, her mouth still agape.

"Please, Lucy," Natsu leaned down again, his hands on her legs to spread them apart, "just let me…"

Natsu was taken by surprise, when she suddenly snapped her legs closed shut, her hands reaching out to cover over his own.

"Natsu," Lucy reluctantly responded, albeit softly. "No."

He blinked, his eyebrows raised at her. "But…why, Lucy?" His eyes immediately became filled with concern. "Isn't this what you actually wanted in your dreams?"

"Yes," she sighed, "It is. But…I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"And yet," the dragon-slayer reasoned with her, "I thought you liked what I did before."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Yes, Natsu, I did like what you had done to me there. But this is totally different!"

Natsu groaned. "Come on, Lucy," he pleaded with a pout. "I'm right here before you, satisfying what you had in your dreams! Don't do this to me, right now…"

She widened her eyes astonishingly at him, before shifting her glance away from Natsu, as she pondered the thought briefly. A sigh escaped from her not long after, turning her attention to him again.

"You have a point about that, Natsu," Lucy nodded firmly, "and yes, I still want it from you."

Natsu's eyes lit up brightly. "R-really, Lucy?"

"Yeah," she nodded again, before shifting her glance aside. "But I just feel like I'm not ready, yet."

The pink-haired dragon-slayer flashed a determined grin. "Then you better open it up, Lucy," his hands started to pry at her thighs, after her hands lifted away from them, "because, I'm coming in!"

Natsu then leaned himself in further to close the space between him and Lucy, before they both engaged in another passionate kiss, a kiss Lucy found so soothing that it started to allay some of her fears.

Her reply was muffled shakily by it, as she wrapped her arms around him. "O-okay, Natsu…"

He slowly shifted his lower-body around while they locked their lips against each other. Lucy could feel his appendage, quite warm and thick, rub against her abdomen repeatedly. She could also feel his pre-cum being spread all over, from the tip of it over there.

The kiss only lasted for a very short moment, before they both pulled away from each other. Natsu had finally managed to pry apart her thighs, spreading them wide for him to gain access to her treasure. Lucy laid back a bit, and quivered at the sight before her eyes. A slight whimper escaped her lips, as she saw her partner prepare himself to enter her.

Natsu swallowed thickly, every nerve of his body tinged with anticipation, as he brought his hardened shaft to position towards her entrance. Lucy held her breath with the same amount of anticipation, watching him line the tip of his engorged phallus right up against her nether-lips. Both then released quiet gasps, when Natsu started to rub the head of his manhood against her moist cleft, making its underside slick.

Unsure if he should proceed, Natsu looked up at Lucy, who stared directly at his eyes. The blonde mage glanced at his dubious eyes, his hands remained on her thigh and holding his shaft against her entrance. She then gave a short, but firm nod of her head to him, as if she told Natsu, ' _I'm ready_ '.

Natsu shortly nodded back at her, and held his breath, slowly pushing the head of his phallus inside. Lucy let loose a loud whimper at first, before it turned into a moan that gradually gained in pitch and volume, the more he eased himself into her. When he found himself more than halfway inside her, Natsu quickly jerked his hips forward, burying the rest of his cock fully in. A sharp cry sounded from Lucy, her head thrown back, having felt every single inch of him deep into her love canal, followed with quieted whimpers and moans.

The pink-haired mage gasped with astonishment at first, before closing his eyes and grunted at the new sensation he experienced, upon being inside Lucy. It had suddenly felt good, _quite good_ , in his body (for the lack of better words, in his mind). It wasn't like any other feeling he had experienced, while being with Lucy, or any other guild-mate, from before. This one was totally new to him. The feeling of being buried deep into her wet and silken heat was just _oh-so-good_ for Natsu.

It was much the same for Lucy, with the new sensation completely washing over her senses, and took over all the other sensations she experienced with Natsu. At first, she was worried a lot about his size, and she did feel some sort of pain when he entered her. But it wasn't long, until she felt how thick and muscular he was, when he was inside. That, and the fact it had felt so warm to her, it had sent whirls of pleasure into her head.

Natsu leaned in to get closer to Lucy again, comforting her with a slant of his lips over hers, swallowing her small cries of pain as she adjusted to him. Pulling away from her mouth, he planted a few kisses onto her cheek, before he noticed that there were tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. Natsu kissed them away, as they slowly streamed down her face. All his kisses and soft whispers of reassurance into her ear had helped soothe Lucy, and comfort her, as she began to get over the pain right away.

The dragon-slayer groaned gruffly as he felt her inner muscles lightly contract around him, a telling sign that Lucy was for sure, ready. She just had to confirm it, by herself.

Natsu raised his head to look at Lucy directly into her eyes, his fingers brushing her fringes away from her forehead to get a better look at them. He then pressed his forehead gently against hers, the celestial mage becoming more star-struck upon his action.

Lucy gave him a small, but sweet smile, before she told him the words that he needed to hear. "Natsu," she quietly whispered. "I'm ready…take me now."

Natsu's lips creased to a firm smile of his own, retracting his head from her slightly, before pulling his hips back. Both then groaned quietly as he pushed himself in again, before he slowly created a rhythm in the movement of his hips that was off and inconsistent. Natsu noticed the blonde girl beneath him frowning unsatisfactorily, and her groans being in the same tone as her facial expression. With a determined growl, Natsu shifted his hips around, finding his own rhythm that became more consistent.

Those unsatisfied groans began to turn into blissful moans of delight from Lucy, as the fiery dragon-slayer thrust in and out of her at the pace he maintained. He could feel her inner muscles clench a bit more tightly for each time he drove himself in deeply, eliciting hisses from him.

"Na-Natsu," Lucy panted, closing her eyes, taking in the pleasure. " _Ah!_ Natsu…please, _more_ …"

Another grunt sounded from Natsu, feeling her breath fanning out all over his ear. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, pounding into her love canal with more intensity, making her head spin with such pleasure she received. Lucy cried out his name in between her moans and whimpers that spilled from her, for every time she felt the tip of him reach further in.

" _Fuck_ ," Natsu cursed, relishing the feeling of her insides coiling around his shaft. "You feel so damn tight, Lucy…"

The blonde beauty could only cry out at those particularly hard thrusts he made into her, Natsu giving her everything he had in him. In her mind, all of this felt much better than what she did herself in the waters before, the real Natsu being better than the one she imagined in her fantasies!

Lucy squealed loudly, as he reached into a sensitive spot deep inside of her, the buxom female thrashing her head back. " _So big!_ "

Lifting his upper-body away from her, Natsu took a great look at the celestial mage he was making love to. Of all the things that he admired about her body, Natsu could certainly appreciate Lucy's physical stature and shape. Her skinny waist. Her wide hips. Her thick thighs. And, her voluptuous and deliciously-curvy appearance. But there was also one of the things he did like about her—and that was her large breasts, which bounced greatly for every thrust he made.

Leaning down, Natsu focused his attention onto her mounds. He took in one breast with his mouth, while fondling the other with his hand. Lucy released a prolonged moan, as she felt his tongue trace the swell of her breast, with his calloused fingers kneading the supple flesh of the other, leaving a warming touch to it. Closing his lips over the nipple, Natsu swirled his tongue around it, before flicking it around. He then switched breasts, using his mouth on the neglected one, while using his fingers for the other. This time, Natsu left a small nip against her erected bud with his teeth.

It earned him a louder cry of blissful approval from Lucy, who felt the same powerful sensation shoot right up her body, from him being on her breasts and inside her at once.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out his name again, shortly after he pulled back from her breasts. " _Natsu!_ "

The pink-haired mage held onto her thighs, as he started to pull away at the pace of his thrusts. He jackhammered harder into her, completely snapping the restraint inside him from having it his way. Lucy shrieked as she felt him reach deeply into her love canal, faster and with more fervour. The water Natsu was situated in had rippled immensely, the more he moved with such force, waves forming to splash against the ledge of the pavement.

Her eyes finally snapped open to glance into his emerald ones, watching him rock into her with such passion that was even in his eyes.

"Natsu, please," Lucy breathed out, before another cry, " _give me more!_ "

* * *

The sun remained high up in the clear skies, but the noises of pleasure also remained below them. Moans, grunts, and cries of ecstasy continued to echo throughout the entire hot springs and out, as both lovers had found themselves by the boulders, at the other end of the waters.

There was heavy panting and keening that came from the blonde beauty herself, as Lucy was bent over with her hands splayed all over a large rock emplacement leaning against the cliffs. With one eye closed, and her tongue darting slightly out her mouth, the busty celestial mage took in those wondrous sensations of Natsu taking her from behind. His hips drove forcefully back and forth, Natsu's erect phallus inside her vaginal depths.

His hands on the curves of her hips, the dragon-slayer kept up the considerably fast pace of his thrusts, taking pleasure in giving what he has, for the positon he took. The sheen layers of sweat had already built up almost everywhere on his body, drops of it running down his sinewy physique, and some of it down his forehead. A few drops of his sweat skimmed further below his face, falling from his chin, and onto her lower back.

Natsu hissed as her inner muscles sharply contracted around his cock, Lucy crying out euphorically.

"Oh, yes! Ah!" The blonde beauty firmly gripped her fingers onto the stone, turning her head half-way to glance directly at her partner behind. "Natsu…harder, Natsu!"

The pink-haired male practically enjoyed the sight of her, from this position. Her long locks of brightly-yellow hair had spread out evenly all over her back, lustrous with volume. Looking right down, he could see the nice curves of her ass that his hips made contact into, large and round. And then, there was the sight of his swollen length being pumped in and out of her tight channel.

Lucy could feel him twitch and throb and inside of her, making her elicit a squeal that prolonged for a second. Her large peaks swayed back and forth with such force from the power of his thrusts.

Natsu gasped quietly, as soon as he felt a familiar tingle that became suddenly sharp in the base of his spine, nearly spilling his load right there.

" _Shit,_ " he cursed, murmuring to himself. "Gotta slow down…"

Not wanting to break the pace enough for Lucy to take notice, in his mind, the dragon-slayer instead started to ease himself carefully. Natsu then rocked his hips harder into hers, his hands having travelled to dig his fingers into the supple skin of her ass, while maintaining a slightly-slower pace to calm those tingles down. The sounds of flesh smacking against flesh had echoed more loudly in the air, his taut muscles rippling against her skin, as Lucy cried out again in pleasure.

" _Ughh! Oh, Natsu!_ " Lucy keened, feeling the heat—his heat, inside of her. " _Yes! That's it!_ "

As the tingles deep in the base of his spine began to settle, Natsu picked up his pace once more, rocking into her with such speed and ferocity. His name escaped repeatedly from her in wails of elation, the tip of his shaft brushing against her sensitive spots more than once.

Natsu quickly reached out a hand to grab a fistful of her long locks of blonde hair, pulling her head back with enough force to catch her by surprise. He leaned his upper-body forward so that his lips could be closer to her ear, breathing on it, making her shudder breathlessly.

"Do you like doing this with me?" Natsu panted into her ear, raising himself on his toes to mount her on an angle. "Do you like doing this with me, so much…Lucy?"

Lucy moaned lowly as a response, leaving a small gape in her mouth to pant along with him. "Yes, I do, Natsu," she breathed, "I do _love_ doing it with you, _so much_."

The dragon-slayer then traced his tongue around the shell of her ear, making the girl gasp loudly. I love it, too, Lucy," he grinned. "I love it, too."

A small moan of agreement quietly came from Lucy, before Natsu moved his hand to put his fingers around her chin, moving her head to face his. Natsu tilted his head around to kiss her, Lucy moaning into the kiss as her one hand was raised over to grasp his soft pink locks, at the same time his other hand sneaked to palm and massage a bouncing breast. He pulled away from her head, only to move lower onto the side of her neck, kissing it deeply.

Lucy quietly keened, as she felt him kiss and nip onto her shoulder closest to him, before leaving another love bite on the nape of her neck. He trailed the tip of his tongue down her upper back, and up, feeling her soft skin on his senses. Reeling his upper-body away from her back, Natsu got himself firmly onto his hind feet, no longer mounting her.

"You know what?" He growled, keeping up the thrusts of his hips. "I'm getting tired of this position; let's do another one."

Lucy turned her head around to face him, an eye half-lidded. "What do you what want to do next, Natsu?"

A sneaky grin was on his face. "Something _very_ different."

* * *

The sun had already passed its peak, now having set below, but it had still stayed above in the skies. Thin whispers of clouds breezed through the azure field, before they dissipated shortly. Down below, the waters of the hot springs had been calm, up to the point that it had been disturbed, a ripple in the pool of liquid casting small shockwaves through the water. Just ahead of the water, two figures were situated at the stone pavement on the other end, close by.

There, the celestial mage had found herself straddling the waist of the dragon-slayer underneath her, Lucy being positioned forward on top of Natsu, as his hands were firmly on her hips to guide them.

Laid flat on his back, Natsu lifted his head up slightly to glance at the blonde beauty on top of him. He watched her shiver a little, Lucy having felt the anxious kind of anticipation in her nerves. It was quite breathless to be on top of him, for her, rather than the other way around. At first, it had felt incredibly awkward—and a bit uncomfortable, the position demanding her to be on her knees, when she straddled him.

But, this was _Natsu_ she was straddling! He wanted to please her, and satisfy every one of desires in her dreams, especially this one! And, besides, she had him already right here with her, and he truly wasn't going to let her have a second thought about going ahead with fulfilling her desires.

As more time passed by, the more she felt that she was comfortable enough—both mentally and physically—to also please him, as well.

Moving her hands softly across his hardened torso, Lucy looked down on Natsu. His eyes narrowed at hers, and his breath coming out in small exhalations through his slightly-parted lips. He still had quite the passionate look in his emerald eyes, still full of that raw and hungry passion that he exuberated.

Strengthening her resolve, the blonde girl nodded shortly, and finally broke her silence. "I'm ready, Natsu."

The dragon-slayer grunted quietly. "Do it, then," he purred, small pauses in his sultry response. "Lucy."

Reaching with her hand behind her, Lucy wrapped her fingers around his stiffened phallus that stood upright, running those fingers smoothly up and down around it. Natsu closed his eyes and let out guttural moans, his head down on the even pavement, revelling in the feel of her soft fingertips dancing all over the skin of his shaft. Lucy repeated those movements around him, giggling to herself, as she took in Natsu's pleasure of her own doing.

Lifting his head again, Natsu opened one eye to look at her. "Lucy, _please,_ " he groaned, begging for her mercy. "Just put it in me, already…"

Lucy smirked mischievously, getting him under her grasp. "I will, Natsu," she winked, teasingly, "I will."

Natsu groaned, feeling her keep on with her torment on him with her fingers, rubbing his hands on her hips in small circles, rolling his head left and right. "Lu- _cy…_ "

Having felt a smidge of his pre-cum on her fingers, after another stroke of her hand, Lucy determined that she did not want to tease Natsu any longer. She cautiously aligned her vaginal entrance over the head of his manhood, her fingers holding him in place. Natsu watched the blonde beauty above him, as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock, the contact between her cleft and the head of his shaft making both lovers gasp.

Lucy moaned as she felt him enter her depths, once more. "Oh my…oh, God…"

Natsu shallowed his panting, before his breath stilled, as his blonde lover took him in fully inside of her. A cry spilled away from Lucy, sharply, her head reclined to the sky above, feeling his whole entire length completely filling her love canal.

The dragon-slayer rolled his head back and hissed loudly, gritting his teeth, the warmth of her snug insides taking over his awareness. " _F-fuck…_ "

Shuddering gasps escaped Lucy, softened moans in between them, relishing the burning sensation of him inside of her, but also the feeling of being on top. It was highly ethereal for the celestial mage, more so than when she experienced his mouth on her, and especially more so than the other previous moments when he was inside of her. Just like the first instance when he was inside her, it felt new to Lucy.

And, she was going to take advantage of it, by exercising her control over him.

After a slow lift of her hips, Lucy gently eased herself back down, a lustful moan under her breath. She repeated those movements again, for a few times, experimenting her motions, trying finding that rhythm of her own. Once she found it, the blonde beauty started to roll her hips, and time them perfectly, coming back down with vigour. Lucy gasped and moaned loudly, the feeling of Natsu stirring her insides sending sharp tinges resonating through her nerves.

Right away, the fiery pink-haired mage could find himself moaning softly as well, the wonderful sensation encompassing his mind.

"Oh, yes," Natsu breathed out, his eyes shuttered, "that's it, Lucy." He grunted, a hiss of a curse coming off his lips. "That's it… _fuck!_ "

Lucy could only spill out a few moans in agreement with him, bouncing up and down onto his thickened manhood, feeling every twitch and throb of his phallus driving into her warmth.

Her upper-body then fell forward, the blonde's face falling towards Natsu's, her long yellow locks coming down around them like a waterfall. She slanted her lips upon his, her hand on his cheek as they kissed, while she rolled and ground her hips against his own. Squelches and slurping noises broke out into the air, as his moistened shaft contacted the inner walls of her love canal that were already wet.

Both moaned passionately into the kiss, Lucy using her strength to force her tongue into his mouth, their tongues rolling around and against each other's. They pulled their tongues away, strings of saliva breaking apart in between them, as Natsu and Lucy stared lovingly at each other in the eyes. Lucy lifted her upper-body back upright again, trailing her fingertips across his hardened, muscular body. She dug her fingers onto his six-pack abdominals, earning her a moan of approval from her man.

Moving her fingers away from them, Lucy planted her hands behind her back, onto his sturdy thighs. She picked up the pace of her own thrusts, bucking her hips with more speed and intensity.

" _Aaahh-ha!_ " Lucy cried out, a rush of ecstasy going through her mind. "You feel so good inside me, Natsu!"

A low groan came from Natsu, in response. Shortly after, he broke open his eyes, and lightly lifted his own upper-body. The pink-haired dragon-slayer could take amazement at the way she leaned herself back a little bit, leaving him with the view of her curvaceous body riding him, her pussy taking in his length, and her large, perky breasts heaving and dropping heavily. Natsu took that whole sight in, storing it as one of his memories, deep in the back of his mind.

Returning to lean up straight, Lucy noticed him in his slight upright position, those muscular arms propping himself up. She extended her hand towards Natsu, putting a couple of fingers against his lips. Holding her hand with his own, Natsu licked at her fingers, sucking on them gently. Lucy gave him a weary smile on her face, seeing him sliding his tongue over and around her small fingers, giving her a look of irresistible affection in his eyes.

He moved his lips off from her fingers, before leaning down to brush them against her pink guild mark logo on the back of her hand, kissing it. The weary smile on her face widened a bit, Lucy taking appreciation deep inside for how much affection he has for her.

Lucy could then feel Natsu reach himself for her chest, the dragon-slayer becoming upright for him to settle his lips and hand on her breasts. The blonde beauty whimpered, as she saw his head just below her with one eye open, cradling against her bosom. He nuzzled his face against her breast, fondling the other one with his hand. The dragon-slayer turned his face around to use his mouth on the large mound he nuzzled against, giving her the same loving treatment he gave her from earlier.

A loud cry of approval escaped Lucy, as she was starting to become overwhelmed by the combined sensations of both him on her breasts, and him inside her love canal.

Feeling that she was now close to the edge, Lucy managed to push Natsu on his back again, trying to achieve her climax all by herself. She intensified the pace of her hips that lifted and pushed down with every roll, grinding against him with such fervour, loud cries and squeals coming about from her. Suddenly, the busty blonde shrieked, when she felt him rock his own hips against hers, every time she came back down. Latching onto her hips tightly, Natsu gave his own thrusts, grunting and moaning quietly as he did, wanting to relieve his own desires. He gasped as soon as he felt those tingles in the base of his spine reoccur, becoming more sharp and more frequent.

"Oh, God! _**NATSU!**_ " Lucy screamed, as she tossed her head around, feeling the intensity of the warming sensation overcoming every single bit of her. " _NATSU, I'M, I'M…CUMMING!_ "

Natsu snarled loudly, not wanting to let all this end, as much as he didn't want it to. But the amount of burning pleasure was way too much for him to handle, his restraint slipping away further and further.

" _Take it, Lucy!_ " He roared, the heat of his own pleasure engulfing him. " _TAKE IT ALL!_ "

Lucy called out his name in ecstatic screams, her inner muscles contracting more tightly around his phallus like a vice grip, as both continued to buck their hips against each other's fiercely. It took a few more hard, frenzied thrusts, before she came back down hard onto his bucking hips, the tip of his shaft reaching her most sensitive spots further inside. That was all it took for Lucy to feel everything deep within her to snap.

Right away, a scream of raw, orgasmic bliss escaped from Lucy, as it was sent to the skies above. She threw her head back as she released her scream, leaning and curving her body in the same direction as her head did. She was at a loss of words for the whole new feeling that took her over, it being beyond exhilarating for her. There was a moment when, as soon as she entered her climax, she could see a field of white quickly covering her vision, just seconds before she closed her eyes.

The force of her orgasm had also brought Natsu to his own, as well. Releasing a roar of his own, Natsu could feel his own engorged phallus become bunched around strongly by her inner muscles, milking him as they contracted at their hardest. The first thing he felt, albeit dimly, was her sweet nectar gushing out and flowing around to coat his hardened cock. The next became a pulsing sensation in his phallus, as he emptied his own seed, deep into her.

Lucy could also feel the rushing warmth of his seminal fluids that flooded into her awaiting womb, during her ground-shattering orgasm, pooling gently within her abdomen.

It was a short while that both lovers stayed in their positions, letting the forces of their climaxes gradually subside away from them. After staying in her own position for long, Lucy finally gave way, nearly collapsing onto Natsu's chest below. Shuddering sighs and shaky moans escaped the lovers quietly, as they started to catch their breaths, slowly recovering from having reached their highest points of pleasure.

Both still connected to each other, the couple began to feel their mixed love juices slowly pour out of Lucy's entrance in thick glops. Some of the mixed ejaculate had trickled down the underside of Natsu's cock, and down the scrotum of his balls.

The two mages panted very raggedly, taking pleasure of each other's company, and in turn, their intimacy towards one another. Having finally caught their breaths, Lucy lifted her head up to look at Natsu in his eyes, her hand softly onto his chest, tracing a finger against his collarbone. Drawing a sharp breath, the pink-haired dragon-slayer lifted his head up to meet hers. Pressing her forehead lightly against his, Lucy released a quiet laugh, with Natsu doing the same. They then closed their eyes, and locked their lips with each other's, but with a subdued amount of passion and lust.

Their lips pulling away from one another, Natsu opened his eyes, staring deeply at Lucy's own with such affection. "How did you like it, Lucy?"

The blonde girl gave him a wide smile. "Lots, Natsu," she answered in a murmur. "I liked it _a lot_."

"That's good to hear," he grunted, nodding brusquely. "I hope I satisfied all of your dreams, Lucy."

Her smile turned into a small grin. "You did, Natsu," Lucy softly affirmed. "You did."

Turning her head to her right, she rested it upon his chest, a protracted sigh of completion drawn out from her. Both lovers remained at the stony pavement of the onsen, by the waters, resting themselves for long, after giving it to each other into completion. Natsu bent his arms behind his head, using his palms to support the back of his head, as he lay there.

A thought had crossed Lucy's mind, while she relaxed against him, making her widen her eyes in realization. It had transpired into something that she wanted to discuss with her dragon-slayer partner.

Lucy brought his attention with a gentle tone of her voice, her hand lightly against his torso. "Hey, Natsu?"

A small grunt came from the pink-haired mage, opening an eye. "Hmm?"

She frowned slightly. "I know it kind of feels strange to say this, after what we just did," Lucy stated slowly, timing her pauses thoughtfully, "but…I…actually love you, Natsu. I really do."

Lucy awaited his response, but heard nothing from him, for a moment. She lifted her head to look at his face, a concerned look in her eyes as she saw his parted eyes, but he still stayed silent. "N-Natsu?"

Finally, Natsu lifted his head slightly, his eyes half-lidded as they met hers. "I love you, too, Lucy."

The celestial mage blinked for a moment, before she hummed happily at his response. Natsu gave a hushed chuckle, and smiled sweetly at her. It wasn't before long, until they started to share a more affectionate smooch between each other, Natsu wrapping his arms around her to hold her tightly. Lucy leaned into the kiss more, pressing her large breasts against his hardened chest, both moaning lowly in between their lips.

At once, Lucy felt his semi-flaccid phallus twitch inside of her love canal, slowly hardening up again.

" _Oh!_ " She gasped, pulling away from his lips, lewd in her remark. "It seems you've woken up right there!"

Natsu also gasped, and moaned, head dropping back, to feel that certain heat rising once more. Having felt him stiffen inside of her, an idea was brought into her mind, one that made her grin naughtily to herself.

"You know, Natsu," she looked him right in the eyes, now playful in her tone of voice, "there _is_ one more dream that I have yet to satisfy."

The dragon-slayer raised his eyebrows at her, seemingly-worried. "W-what is it, Lucy?"

"Well, now that you've made me come twice, Natsu," she paused, slightly, a very naughty grin on her face. "How about I make you come again?"

Just as Natsu was about to respond, Lucy lifted herself off Natsu's body entirely. She then planted a few kisses onto his chest, circling his nipple with the tip of her tongue. It earned the blonde girl, a pleasured groan from Natsu. She continued to place a few more small kisses down his torso, moving herself back into the waters, before her eyes finally settled on his appendage right in between his legs.

Natsu sat upright and scooted himself forward to dip his legs into the water. There was a confused murmur in his voice, looking down at her. "L-Lucy?"

Suddenly, he moaned and closed his eyes, as he felt her tongue stroke upward against the underside of his cock. Lucy trailed her tongue up and down his shaft, collecting their love juices that gathered around him. Quiet moans of delight released from her, as she felt every vein of his length, lapping up the sides with her lips.

Natsu opened his eyes and watched her finish cleaning him up, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, before releasing him. There was a burning feeling in his chest, as he saw Lucy swallow up whatever was left on his own shaft.

Lucy then looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Why don't you relax, Natsu?" She offered, grinning. "Let me be the one to pleasure you."

The dragon-slayer stared at her in awe, his emerald eyes beginning to fill with lust anew. "Lucy…"

A sultry smile on her face, Lucy positioned herself, and brought her large mounds together, with her hands. Natsu gasped loudly, as he felt those pair of melon-sized breasts surround his erect manhood, moaning and throwing his head back at the sensation he felt from her cleavage swallowing him up.

Lucy's breath stilled, as she felt how thick and long he was, in between her breasts. Not only that, but she could also tell how incredibly warm he felt, the firm belief in her mind that it was same amount of warmth that filled her insides earlier.

The blonde beauty proceeded to move her breasts up and down, stroking his manhood with them. She squeezed her breasts tightly around them, every time she moved downward.

Natsu's mouth hung open as he gutturally moaned, head still leaned back, taking in the intense pleasure he received from Lucy. Never in his life, had he ever felt something very extraordinary, in every nerve of his body, before. Her breasts were one of the things he liked about Lucy, for sure, but he hadn't known that he now liked them _this much_ , when they were used on him! They had felt so soft around his manhood, and they brought the same kind of heat he experienced, when he did it with Lucy in those very recent times.

Opening his eyes again, Natsu looked down at the buxom blonde pleasuring him. His eyes widened at the sight of Lucy using her mouth to suckle on the head of his shaft that poked out above her cleavage, continuing to squeeze her mounds around the rest of his phallus. Closing one eye, Natsu hissed and ran his fingers deeply against the pavement, clenching them into fists that pressed against the flat stone.

"Ah, _fuck_ ," Natsu breathed out, panting. "That's it, Lucy…keep it up…"

A muffled groan was Lucy's response, as she continued to stroke off his shaft with her peaks, while she circled her tongue around the head. This was something Natsu didn't expect her to do, in his mind, but it was something that he would come to enjoy at this point.

Having circled around the head of his engorged rod, Lucy dipped her tongue into his slit, licking away the pre-cum that oozed out in beads. Determining that she wanted to get a better taste of him, savouring the bitter and salty fluid in her mouth, the busty blonde rubbed her breasts harder around his cock.

The pink-haired male choked a gasp, as he felt her increase the pace of her movements, squeezing him more tightly as she went down. At the same time, the tip of her tongue scalloped out to flick repeatedly against the sensitive tip of his phallus. All of this earned a louder moan from the dragon-slayer, who started to feel the nerves in the base of his spine spasm with tingling sensations that grew intense, and became more frequent.

" _L-L-Lucy!_ " He closed his eyes, clenching his teeth, and growled away. "It feels too good! _I'm gonna—_ "

Lucy cried out. " _Just go ahead, Natsu! Give me everything you have!_ "

Natsu, whose pleasure was now at his peak, and no longer could take the far-intensifying sensation anymore, reached his orgasm. As soon as Lucy moved down with her breasts, squeezing them around very tightly, Natsu tossed his head back and shuttered his eyes. A loud series of primal moans and grunts spilled from him, as he entered his climax again. Lucy squealed, the blade of her tongue darted out, upon feeling the warmth of his seminal fluids land onto her.

He could feel himself unload, spurt after spurt, leaning his upper-body backwards by just a bit. Having reached the highest point of his pleasure for the second time already, Natsu finally let himself fall back completely onto the stony pavement, panting heavily with his tongue sticking out from his mouth. Feeling some of the energy coming back into his body, Natsu lifted himself to sit upright, to look at Lucy again.

A shocked gasp broke out from his lips, as he saw how much he had unloaded on his blonde partner. Thick strings of iridescent-white seminal fluid had ended up on her large breasts, a few strings of his cum were clinging to her face and neck, and a small portion of it had been stuck to a couple of areas on her hair.

Lucy slowly breathed, blinking her eyes, as she felt some of the warm— _very warm_ —ejaculate on her tongue, on top of feeling it around her face and chest. Taking it into her mouth, she swallowed up all of it, relishing in the taste. There was some bitterness in the viscous fluid she took in, but it had also tasted sweet to her, arousal building deep inside of her from it.

Natsu watched closely with heavy eyes, seeing Lucy gather up some of the sticky, white fluid from her face, licking it off her fingers. She also took the fingers of her other hand to slowly smear and spread the semen gathered on her breasts, massaging it into her skin. The whole sight of it all had gotten Natsu more aroused, that burning feeling building up within his body becoming all too familiar for him.

Salacious moans quietly escaped Lucy, licking off the last bits of his cum on her fingers. Sucking on one finger, she released her mouth from it, with a resounding 'pop'.

Lucy purred softly. "You taste so good, Natsu."

A small, wolfish grin was on Natsu's face. "I'm glad you liked that, Lucy."

Cleaning her hair of his ejaculate with the water, the celestial mage brought herself closer to the dragon-slayer, anchoring her arms onto his thighs. "So…how was it, Natsu?"

"I liked it a lot, Lucy," he smiled widely again, under half-lidded eyes. " _Totally_ liked it."

Lucy smiled her sweetest at him, and giggled quietly. Turning her head away from Natsu, the blonde female thought about how the day turned quite eventful for her. But then, she also wondered what would become of her relationship with her pink-haired partner, after they had been together in this one place she never thought would even happen there. Would they have to keep all this a secret from their other guild-mates? There were also other many questions on top of that, too, but she would have to address them at a later point in time, for now.

Meanwhile, Natsu could feel his arousal pent straight up, thinking back to those visceral moments that he spent with his blonde partner. Looking down at his groin, with Lucy's attention elsewhere, Natsu found his flagging erection starting to become somewhat hardened by the second. His focus turning to Lucy, who was still on his thighs, Natsu narrowed his eyes at her. The smirk on face quickly turned into a more lascivious grin.

"Hey, Lucy," the dragon-slayer addressed her, catching her attention, "now that we've done everything together here…"

"Y-yes?" She stammered, flickering her eyes, before she let out a short holler, when he got into the water once more.

Catching her by surprise, Natsu leaned into her ear, making the poor girl blush with red. "How about we do this all over again?"

Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief, as he pulled back. " _S-Seriously?!_ "

"Fuck yeah!" Natsu laughed wildly. " _I'm all fired up!_ "

She gasped softly, blinking, her hands atop of each other, just above her chest. "N-Natsu." This was before she suddenly encountered his lips against hers. " _Mmmph!_ "

Natsu kissed her with such ardour and urgency, both closing their eyes as they passionately locked their lips against one another. Suddenly, Natsu took Lucy along with himself into the water, the terrified cry muffled from Lucy, as they both fell in with a large splash.

What followed, was a series of high-pitched cries, gruff moans, and plenty of blissful screams and shouts that echoed across the azure skies above, lasting for the rest of the daylight.

* * *

A young, white-haired female excitedly greeted both mages, as Natsu and Lucy finally made their return to Magnolia, the two of them stepping into their guild to stop by, at the bar counter.

"So," Mirajane addressed them with a smile, "Natsu…Lucy, how did your mission go?"

"It went kind of okay, Mira," Lucy answered. "We got rid of some bandits from a small town…but this idiot over here," she pointed her thumb at Natsu close by her, frowning, "he burned half the town into ash, and we lost almost the entire money reward for that!"

"Oh…I can see what you mean, when you say that," Mirajane softly remarked, mentally shaking her head at the dragon-slayer.

She then decided to ask a question that she knew her female friend would try to resist.

"Okay, then," the white-haired female smiled again. "Now, Lucy, I was wondering the whole time that you and Natsu were out of town," she slowly spoke up, "I have to ask: were you and Natsu doing anything together that I should know? You know, anything that happened on the way back here?"

Lucy waved her hands in denial, her face slightly flustered. "What? No, no! We didn't do anything much together, on our way back! Don't be silly, Mira…"

Mirajane put her finger on her chin, stroking it pensively, as she looked straight at Lucy. The first hint she knew that they were obviously up to something together, was the fact that it actually took longer for them to come back here from their mission. Usually, she would expect these two to be back here, by a few days at the maximum. It took them more than a week for them to return, counting back to the day they had left, in her mind.

The second hint had become more apparent, the closely she looked at it, right before her eyes. Mirajane squinted for a second, and could barely make out a few dark-purplish marks on Lucy's neck. Furthermore, she took notice at how closely they stood next to each other, compared to all the other times she encountered them.

Mirajane raised an eyebrow at the two mages, suspiciously. "Is that right?"

Knowing that she wasn't convinced enough already, both mages started to become wary of her. Lucy quickly took Natsu's hand with hers, before she began to pull him along with her, towards the guild's exit.

"Oh, would you look at the time, Mira?" Lucy frantically spoke, hastily dragging Natsu with her on the way out. "Look, I have to go out with Natsu to find where Happy is, so…talk to you later!"

Mirajane could only watch them both rush out of the guild building, staring silently and blinking, but knowing in her mind that something had indeed happen between those two.

Outside in the streets, Natsu sprinted along with Lucy, their hands linked together as they ran.

The dragon-slayer turned his gaze towards Lucy, who was about ahead of him. "You think Mira bought it back there?"

Lucy turned her head to him, before facing the other way. "I don't think she did, Natsu," she confessed, only to pause, before shrugging her shoulders. "And honestly, I don't care about it myself," the blonde turned back towards him again, and smiled brightly, "when you're already with me!"

Natsu smiled back and laughed at her remark, Lucy doing the same, as they ran joyously through the streets together, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, once again, I hope every one of you enjoyed reading this! I'm not sure if it'll give some of you nosebleeds (hell, I imagine if Natsu and Lucy actually read this story, too…then, they'd be getting that for sure!), but I don't want to know, anyway! If you really liked this story, feel free to leave a comment, or a kudos!
> 
> Until then, stay tuned for more!


End file.
